Innocent is Clueless
by Dark Calamity of Princess
Summary: Kankurou dan Temari mendengar 'suara-suara' mencurigakan dari kamar Gaara. Suara-suara yang...WADUH! JANGAN-JANGAN GAARA...! Summary gaje, cerita gaje juga, hints for yaoi, yang gak mesum gak boleh baca ini , R&R please!
1. Chapter 1

Sebenarnya ini fanfic aku bingung mau dirating pake rating M atau T. Tapi, ya sudahlah. Silahkan baca!!!!

Warning: hints for yaoi, OOC, gaje dan lain-lain. Cara penulisan juga gaje. jadi mohon maaf

Tolong di review! Mau flame juga boleh, tapi jangan banyak-banyak ya

Disclaimer: Naruto bukan punyaku. Sama sekali bukan!!!!!!

* * *

Seperti biasanya (apanya yang seperti biasanya?) karena urusan politik, Gaara sang Kazekage diperintahkan (sama siapa?) untuk datang ke Konoha. Nah.....karena author lagi males nih ngetik penjelasan, tek tek bengek macam gituan kita skip saja (*author dikeroyok sama pembaca dan karakter).

Jadi, Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou datang ke Konoha bertiga. Dan, inilah kisah mereka di Konoha saat waktu sedang senggang........

(Cerita dimulai........)

Kankurou menatap jendela dari kamarnya dengan tatapan malas. Ia bertanya-tanya, untuk apa dia datang ke Konoha padahal jelas-jelas yang dibutuhkan di Konoha cuma Gaara seorang. Dan di sinilah dia, terjebak dalam kebosanan. Ia pun mendatangi kamar kakaknya karena sudah tidak tahan dengan suasana yang suntuk.

"Oi, Temari. Makan siang yuk, trus belanja gitu. Main gitu. Bosen nih, dari tadi menemani Gaara berdiskusi dengan Tsunade-sama terus," ajak Kankurou main nyelonong masuk ke kamar Temari. Temari mengerling pada adiknya. Iya juga, ia juga ingin berkeliling Konoha, ngapaiin gitu, wisata kuliner kek, belanja kek, apa saja gitu.

"Gaara tadi kemana?" tanya Temari begitu teringat kalau ia kembali ke hotel hanya berdua dengan Kankurou ketika rapat antara Kazekage dan Hokage sudah selesai.

"Tadi selesai rapat, Naruto menariknya pergi," jawab Kankurou. "Sudahlah, ayo pergi," tambahnya dengan tampang memelas sok imut tapi amit-amit (*author ditimpukin sama Kankurou).

Temari mengangguk. Ia meninggalkan kipas besarnya di sudut kamarnya, ia sudah percaya dengan Konoha. Lagipula, kipas itu berat. Dan dengan adanya Kankurou, anggap saja punya bodyguard gratisan. Kankurou masih bawa gulungan-gulungan untuk memanggil bonekanya, yang itu sih enteng.

Begitu keluar dari kamar Temari, telinga Kankurou berdiri (emang kelinci berdiri?) begitu mendengar suara aneh dari kamar Gaara. "Oi, Temari, kau dengar tidak?" tanya Kankurou sedikit berbisik. Temari menoleh padanya dan menajamkan telinganya.

"Ah...Gaara....bukan...di situ bodoh, agak ke bawah sedikit," Kankurou bisa mendengarnya begitu menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Gaara. "Kankurou, jangan menguping," desis Temari mengalahkan desisan Orochimaru. Kankurou menggeleng dan memberi isyarat 'jangan berisik' dan kembali menguping.

"Ah....ya...di situ! Oh...sial!....uhm....Gaara....uh....," Kankurou mulai sweatdrops. Melihat ekspresi Kankurou, Temari ikutan menempelkan telinganya di pintu kamar Gaara, habis kan penasaran cuy.

"Akh! Lebih keras! Lebih cepat! Akh! Uhm...Gaara...," erangan-erangan barusan berubah menjadi teriakan-teriakan kecil diiringi dengan desahan-desahan yang.....Uwaaah! Author juga jadi ikutan _ngere_s! (*author dilemparin kulit pisang sama pembaca).

Wajah Temari memucat dan menutup mulutnya dengan tangan, tak percaya dengan yang didengarnya. Kalau tak salah, tadi itu suara milik ninja penuh kejutan no. 1 di Konoha, Uzumaki Naruto. Kankurou sudah tak terbayangkan bagaimana ekspresi wajahnya.

"Lebih keras! Lebih keras, Gaara! Lebih cepat!....Akh...ah!"

"Kalau lebih keras nanti kau berdarah," kali ini Temari dan Kankurou mendengar suara monoton adik mereka.

"Oh ayolah, Gaara! Lebih cepat! Aku sudah tidak tahan! Sedikit lagi! Akh...aw....Gaara....tanganmu itu....benar-benar....akh!"

"Sudah kubilang kau akan berdarah kalau aku lebih keras, tunggu sebentar, biar kuambilkan lotion, itu akan membuatnya lebih mudah," mulut Kankurou menganga, tak menyangka kalau adiknya yang polos bisa 'tahu' sebanyak itu. (Note: untuk yang bukan penggemar yaoi pasti nggak mengerti, bersyukurlah!!!!!)

"Tunggu! Jangan pergi! Sebentar lagi! ......Ya....ya...aw...uhm....Gaara...," kali ini terdengar kembali desahan dan erangan. Temari yakin ia nyaris mimisan. Kankurou darahnya sudah naik ke ubun-ubun.

"Ah! Auw! Gaara, jangan sekeras itu! Sakit!" terdengar rintihan dari dalam kamar. Darah sudah menetes dari hidung Temari, bukan karena Temari itu seorang mesum tapi cewek lebih berbakat jadi penggemar yaoi. (Pembaca: .....O.o)

"Ya, maaf. Aku akan lebih pelan," kata Gaara dan kembali terdengar desahan-desahan. Kankurou sudah tidak tahan lagi, sudah tidak tahan! Memang setiap orang berhak memilih tapi.... (kok kayaknya nggak nyambung ya? O.o)

Dan, dengan satu tendangan penuh amarah dari Kankurou, pintu menjeblak terbuka. Memperlihatkan dua orang remaja cowok di dalamnya.

"KALIAN ITU! BENAR-BENAR....," teriakan Kankurou terhenti begitu melihat pemandangan di depannya. Naruto sudah telanjang dada, jaket dan kaosnya sudah terlupakan di lantai. Kedua tangan Gaara ada di punggung Naruto. Muka Naruto merah dan ada sedikit gumpalan air mata di sudut matanya. Punggung Naruto dipenuhi bercak-bercak merah.

"Temari-neesan? Kankurou-niisan?" Gaara menoleh memandang bingung kedua kakaknya. Temari dan Kankurou diam seribu bahasa. Tak mengerti.

"Aw! Gaara! Jangan sekeras itu! Sakit tahu!" omel Naruto. "Maaf, maaf," kata Gaara dan kembali....ehe...he...he....menggaruk punggung Naruto.

"Ih gila! Gatel banget sih! Brengsek! Ah...aw...sialan! Shino sialan! Bukan di situ Gaara, ke bawah sedikit!" kalimat Naruto bercampur antara mengutuk, desahan dan perintah. Kankurou dan Temari jadi cengo.

"Lebih keras!" Naruto memekik. "Sumpah gila! Gatel banget!"

"Naruto, kulitmu itu sudah lecet-lecet, nanti berdarah," kata Gaara. Temari mulai mengklik semuanya. Aduh, ni anak dua benar-benar membuat orang panik – dan mimisan saja. Untung sekarang mimisan Temari sudah berhenti.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" tanya Temari setelah menemukan kembali suaranya. Naruto dan Gaara memandangnya. "Tadi...ceritanya....aku...akh! Bukan di sana, ke kanan! Kanan! Bukan kiri! Kanan, Gaara, kanan," tampaknya Naruto sudah tak bisa cerita kalau ngomongnya kayak es campur begitu.

"Tadi kami bertemu dengan , dia tersinggung dengan perkataan Naruto jadinya Naruto digigitin sama serangga-serangga Shino. Jadinya, bentol-bentol begini," jelas Gaara sembari tangannya masih sibuk menggaruki punggung Naruto dengan kukunya yang lumayan tajam dan panjang, nggak heran punggung Naruto jadi cepat lecet terus berdarah, tangannya saja kayak vampire begitu.

Kankurou mengangguk-angguk bodoh. Naruto mulai mengerti. "Ah! Hayo! Tadi pasti pada _ngeres_ deh mikirnya!" goda Naruto dan kembali merintih ketika satu kuku Gaara menggores kulitnya.

"_Ngeres_ itu apa sih? Kenapa tadi Temari-neesan mimisan?" Gaarapolos namun dengan tampang datar. Semua orang di ruangan itu – kecuali Gaara, jadi sweatdrops.

Iya sih, Gaara itu kan masih innocent banget kalau soal hal-hal berbau seks.

"Ah, Gaara. Kamu ambil lotion anti gatal atau bedak sana. Kalau begitu terus punggungnya Naruto bisa habis lho," kata Temari mengalihkan pembicaraan. Naruto memasang tampang tak suka, ia masih gatal dan masih ingin Gaara membantunya menggaruk tempat yang tak bisa ia raih.

"Sudah, tahan dulu anak manja!" Kankurou yang sudah kembali nyawanya segera menghampiri Naruto dan menggrawok (Pembaca: bahasa apa tuh? 0.o) punggung Naruto dengan tangannya.

"AKH! WADAOW! AMPUN! AMPUN!" Naruto jejeritan kesakitan. Gaara dengan cepat mengambil lotionnya. Dan akhirnya, dengan bantuan Temari dan Gaara, tubuh Naruto kini dipenuhi balutan lotion. Rasanya perih banget – karena kena bagian lecet-lecetnya, sampai Kankurou harus memegang Naruto yang sudah mirip orang epilepsi. Kankurou tersenyum kemenangan, ini nih balasan untuk bikin orang panik dan salah paham nggak ada juntrungannya.

* * *

Lupakan insiden gaje tadi, sekarang Naruto, Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou sedang makan siang di salah restoran di Konoha. Tentunya kita (Pembaca: siapa kita? Lu aja kali, gw nggak *author merundung suram di pojokan sambil menanam jamur) sudah tidak heran lagi melihat (melihat? Bukannya membaca?) dua benjolan besar di kepala Naruto.

"Oh, permisi, aku mau ke toilet dulu," kata Gaara dan segera pergi ke toilet, entah mau ngapain (*author ditendang sama Gaara nggak boleh ikutan ke toilet, ya udah deh, kita liat keadaan yang lainnya saja).

"Oi, ini perasaanku saja, tapi kok Gaara masih kelewat polos sih buat hal-hal mesum," kata Naruto to the point, menatap serius ke dua kakak dari Kazekage yang sedang sweatdrops.

"Dia itu belum dikasih 'the talk' sih sama Kankurou," kata Temari menyikut Kankurou. Yang disikut pura-pura tidak mendengar.

(Note: The Talk itu adalah percakapan antara orang dewasa kepada anak kecil yang menjelaskan tentang seks secara lebih mendalam, ini dilakukan di luar negeri, author gak tahu apakah The Talk juga ada di Indonesia, ah bodo ah)

"Oh, pantesan jadi polos gitu," kata Naruto sedikit takjub. Di balik ketenangan Gaara, rupanya Kazekage muda itu masih tak tahu menahu soal hal-hal seperti itu. (Oh ya? Kira-kira yang ngasih The Talk ke Naruto siapa ya? Silahkan pembaca tebak sendiri)

"The Talk itu susah sih, aku juga nggak bisa jelasinnya," kata Kankurou. Naruto mangut-mangut kayak marmot.

Ketiganya terdiam ketika melihat Gaara sudah kembali dari ritual kecilnya (Pembaca: maksudnya? O.o). Gaara tampaknya tak menyadari kalau perhatian Naruto dan kakak-kakaknya terpusat padanya.

Mereka pun kembali makan. Anehnya, dalam keheningan. Itu semua karena mereka merasa tidak enak. Merasa yah......merasa apa ya? Pokoknya merasa tidak nyaman.

(Kankurou: *ngomong ke author* Eh, lu tuh buat fanfic serius dikit napa sih?)  
(Author: Yei! Suka-suka gw dong! Gw kan authornya!!! *author langsung dikeroyok sama semua karakter dan pembaca)

"Ah.....kalian bertiga."

Deg! Naruto, Temari dan Kankurou dengan cemas menatap Gaara yang sekarang sedang memasang muka serius.

"Kenapa kalian tadi bersikeras tidak mau menjelaskan apa yang terjadi tadi padaku, aku ingin tahu apa yang Kankurou-niisan dan Temari-neesan pikirkan tadi," kata Gaara yang ternyata sadar juga kalau dari tadi dia dikibulin terus.

Temari dan Kankurou sweatdrops. Naruto tidak ingin ikut es campur eh? Maksudnya ikut campur.

"Ah.....itu.....," Kankurou mencoba mencari alasan yang masuk akal.

"Itu tadi berhubungan dengan hal mesum," kata Temari dengan nada serius. Naruto dan Kankurou langsung cengo memandang Temari dengan wajah yang seakan mengatakan 'WTF!!!!????'.

"Mesum?" tanya Gaara, Temari mengangguk.

"Kalian selalu menolak memberi tahu hal-hal mesum padaku," kata Gaara masih dengan nada serius. Kankurou ingin rasanya tenggelam masuk ke dalam tanah.

"Hal-hal mesum bisa kau pelajari dengan orang yang kau paling cintai," jelas Temari masih dengan wajah serius. Naruto masih melongo.

"Oh ya, aku ada janji nih sama Shikamaru, aku pergi duluan ya," kata Temari kemudian beranjak pergi. Kankurou mengutuk dalam hati, 'yah! Sialan! Dia kabur!! Sudah menjelaskan hal tidak jelas gitu malah kabur?????'.

"Ah, Gaara, aku juga ada janji nih," kata Kankurou juga ikutan ngibrit. Naruto masih cengo. Gaara menatapnya.

"Naruto, maukah kau mengajari hal-hal mesum padaku?" tanya Gaara masih dengan tampang serius, masih nggak sadar betapa aneh pertanyaannya itu.

Naruto segera sadar dari kecengoannya dan dengan wajah pucat memandang Gaara.

"UAPPPPAAAAAA!!!?????"

* * *

Segitu aja fanfic ini. Maafkan aku atas kegajeannya. Sebenarnya kalau kalian mau, aku bisa membuat chapter ke 2 dari fanfic ini yaitu saat Naruto melakukan The Talk dengan Gaara. Kalau kalian mau, silahkan request dari review ya! Kalau memang pada gak mau yah....fic ini tamat di sini saja.

Reiview please!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

karena pada maksa, akhirnya dilanjutin juga. Fiuh, bakal berakhir dengan lemon alias rating naik. Dan aku gak terlalu bisa nulis lemon dalam kalau sih udah 2 kali.

Tapi, ini jadinya NarutoxGaara ya, bukan GaaraxNaruto. Soalnya yang clueless di sini tuh Gaara *alasan.

Warning, di sini ada adegan onani atau masturbasi. Lemon yang sebenarnya ntar habis lebaran, jadi sabar aja ya :P

* * *

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan sweatdrop besar. Bagaimana tidak? Kenapa juga dia bisa terjebak begini, tadi malam sebenarnya ia mimpi apa sih?

Gaara hanya memandangnya dengan tatapan tajam, seakan ia bakal membelah Naruto jadi dua kalau ia kabur dari tatapannya. Si pirang cuma bisa menelan ludah, buset bisa dimutilasi dia nanti.

"Ayo, Naruto. Jelaskan padaku," kata Gaara dengan nada tegas. Naruto hanya bisa berdiam diri dan mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia sekarang ada di hotel, kamar Gaara karena si Kazekage serius ini susah menyeret paksa dirinya ke sini.

Dan kini, ia terjebak! Ia harus menjelaskan hal-hal mesum padanya. Ya ampun, apakah dunia ini akan segera kiamat.

Naruto menelan ludah lagi. Bagaimana caranya ia harus menjelaskan hal-hal mesum kepada seorang Kazekage mantan psychopath berdarah dingin?

"Uhm….aku nggak tahu bagaimana harus menjelaskannya," kata Naruto dengan raut tampang terbebani. Gaara hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Sebenarnya kalau hanya cara bagaimana membuat bayi aku sudah mengerti," kata Gaara lugas sekali, membuat wajah Naruto memerah. Tidak nyangka Kazekage yang ada di depannya blak-blakan juga.

"Lalu?" tanya Naruto, dia malah tidak terlalu mengerti proses terjadinya bayi. Mulai dari zigot terus blastula, grastula, organi…aduh apa itu namanya, ah sudahlah, dia memang payah soal begituan.

"Aku cuma tidak mengerti kenapa sperma bisa bertemu sel telur," kata Gaara. (A/N: Saya ngutip dialog ini dari Hai! Mikko, sukses membuat saya tertawa jungkir balik).

Naruto terkejut dan jatuh dari kursi. Gaara hanya melihatnya dengan tampang bingung. Ia tidak mengerti keresahan yang dirasakan si pirang itu.

"Itu hahaha….itu ya Gaara….aduh," Naruto bangkit sambil tertawa cengengesan namun dengan sweatdrop besar. Nah, lho…gimana nih.

"Lagipula seks itu cuma untuk pria dan wanita kan? Aku juga tidak mengerti homoseksual," kata Gaara lagi membuat wajah Naruto makin terbebani.

"Aku tidak yakin aku adalah orang yang tepat untuk menjelaskan itu padamu Gaara," kata Naruto kembali duduk di kursinya. Ya ampun, dia rela dapat misi di suruh bersihin kali daripada harus ada di sini.

"Lalu, aku harus tanya ke siapa?" Gaara malah balik bertanya.

"Ninja medis mungkin?" jawab Naruto dengan tampang semerawut. Gaara menatapnya sejenak. Ia bukannya tidak mengerti kalau hal yang dibicarakannya adalah hal yang….sulit dijelaskan. Namun, ia selalu merasa kesal ketika orang-orang di sekitarnya bisa menangkap hal-hal mesum dengan mudah sementara ia tidak. Jangan kan bisa mengerti, hal mesum saja ia masih belum tahu menahu. Untung bukan tempe menempe *author dibom.

"Kenapa kau bisa tahu hal-hal mesum Naruto?" tanya Gaara lagi. Yang ditanya makin salting. Ingin sekali Naruto kabur dari kamar ini.

"Itu…itu karena….yah….semua cowok kan…pernah mimpi basah itu lho…Gaara, jadi, sudah insting," kata Naruto setengah berbohong. Tentu ia tahu banyak soal hal-hal mesum karena dirinya sendiri memang mesum dan ketularan Senin Mesum.

"Aku tidak pernah."

Siing….

"Jadi aku tidak normal?"

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan tampang bersalah. Waduh, rasanya kok daritadi dia salah ngomong terus ya?

"Bu…bukan begitu Gaara. Mungkin karena kau….jarang tidur," kata Naruto menebak-nebak dengan otaknya yang payah.

Gaara tampaknya tak puas dengan jawaban yang tidak meyakinkan itu. Ia hanya menatap ke bawah dengan wajah cool tapi sedikit pilu.

"Memangnya mimpi basah itu mimpi yang seperti apa?" tanya Gaara lagi membuat Naruto tersentak dan bisu sejuta bahasa.

Gaara menatap Naruto dengan tajam, Naruto hanya bisa melirik ke tempat lain.

"Itu lho…uhm….mimpi jorok," kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepalanya. Ya tuhan, semoga sebentar lagi muncul bencana hingga ia bisa terhindar dari pembicaraan ini.

"Jorok? Maksudmu, tempat kotor?" tanya Gaara tidak mengerti. Apa hubungannya tempat kotor dengan mimpi basah?

Naruto menampar dirinya sendiri. Ya ampun, kenapa orang yang ada di depannya ini masih clueless banget sih.

Akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa diam dengan muka merah, Gaara hanya bisa menatapnya sepanjang waktu. Entah berapa lama waktu terlewat, sampai author kehabisan ide untuk menulis lanjutannya *digampar character.

"Kalau memang kau sulit menjelaskannya secara teori, kenapa tidak langsung praktek saja?" tanya Gaara kali ini dengan sukses membuat Naruto jatuh jungkir balik dari kursinya.

Naruto terduduk di lantai dan menatap Gaara dengan mata membulat seperti bola dan mulut menganga kayak sapi ompong. Yang ditatap hanya menatap balik dengan wajah serius seratus persen.

"Ga…Gaara….kayaknya….uhm….aku…aku bukan orang yang tepat deh," kata Naruto akhirnya bangkit dan mendirikan kembali kursinya.

"Aku serius, jika ada orang yang kuperbolehkan menyentuh diriku. Orang itu cuma kamu," kata Gaara, matanya bergulir menatap lantai dengan pipi sedikit memerah. Naruto yang melihat itu hanya bisa memerah dengan jantung berdebar makin kencang.

"Tidak Gaara, pasti ada yang…lebih baik dari aku," kata Naruto. Ia sama sekali tidak berani untuk bilang bahwa ia adalah straight dan itulah masalahnya. Namun, Gaara…memamg special untuknya.

"Tidak Naruto," kata Gaara bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Naruto. Yang dihampiri hanya mundur untuk menjaga jarak.

"Aku serius," kata Gaara dengan tampang yakin. Naruto menelan ludah. Aduh bagaimana ini, ia sendiri masih virgin meskipun memang ia sangat pervert sekali.

"Oklah kalau begitu," kata Naruto dengan tampang menyerah. Jika ini satu-satunya jalan untuk membuat Gaara puas lahir batin, apa boleh buat.

"Tapi, kau harus bersedia menuruti apapun yang aku katakana. Jangan marah dan jangan melawan," kata Naruto dengan wajah tegas dan sedikit takut. Kalau ia tidak bilang begini, mungkin hari ini bisa jadi hari kematiannya.

Gaara berpikir sebentar sebelum akhirnya mengangguk. Naruto menarik napas lega.

"Ok, ayo kita ke tempat tidur," kata Naruto segera menghampiri tempat tidur dan duduk di pinggirnya. Gaara menurutinya dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Uhm….buka…buka celanamu," kata Naruto lagi dengan wajah memerah. Gaara memandangnya dengan wajah merah juga.

Tapi, meski pelan-pelan dan ragu, Gaara membuka risleting celananya dan perlahan menurunkannya dari kakinya dan membiarkannya di lantai. Ini pertama kalinya ia membuka pakainnya di depan seseorang, setidaknya untuk waktu yang lama.

Wajah Naruto makin memerah, ia tidak percaya Gaara betul-betul melakukan apa yang ia katakan. Ia sendiri juga sedang komat-kamit mantra straight agar membuat dirinya tidak terpengaruh dengan kondisi yang….agak panas sekarang.

"Boxernya juga," kata Naruto lagi. Gaara tersentak, jelas sekali ia ragu. Tapi, ia yang menginginkan ini dan ia tidak ingin mundur. Naruto hampir jatuh dari tempat tidur saat perlahan Gaara melepas boxer, membuat dirinya setengah telanjang.

Naruto yang entah sejak kapan menutup matanya dan terus komat-kamit dalam hatinya mengintip untuk melihat Gaara yang ada di sebelahnya. Matanya terpaku saat melihat paha mulus milik Gaara. Putih bagaikan mie soba *plak!

Naruto cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya dan memandang Gaara. Wajah Gaara sangat merah namun terlihat sekali jaimnya.

"Ok….uhm….pertama mari belajar tentang…onani," kata Naruto, menghadapkan badannya ke Gaara.

"Maksudmu masturbasi?" tanya Gaara.

"Apa mie basi?" tanya Naruto balik sebelum mengerti apa yang Gaara tanyakan. "Oh iya, benar, masturbasi," kata Naruto dengan wajah memerah. Kutuklah otanya yang bodoh.

Naruto menatap Gaara, ia ragu apakah ia akan benar-benar melakukannya. Ia menggigit bibirnya dan perlahan menjulurkan tangannya ke selangkangan Gaara. Gaara kaget dengan tindakan Naruto tapi tidak melawan. Ia menjerit sedikit saat tangan Naruto yang hangat menyentuh cock-nya. (A/N: Sorry pake , gak sanggup mengetiknya pakai ).

Naruto mengerling Gaara, melihat apakah si rambut merah keberatan atau tidak. Tapi, yang ia lihat adalah Gaara sedang menutup matanya dengan mulut setengah terbuka, pipinya sangat merah dan ia mulai berkeringat. Naruto mengalihkan perhatiannya ke hal lain.

"Masturbasi….itu…singkatnya menyentuh….organ kelamin sampai…sampai…apa itu namanya," kata Naruto setengah mengutuk dirinya. Gaara memandang Naruto sejenak.

"Orgasme? Ejakulasi?" tanya Gaara lagi.

"Ya, ya itu," kata Naruto mengiyakan. Ini sih lebih pintar Gaara daripada dia.

Naruto menarik napas dalam sebelum akhirnya ia meremas cock Gaara. Gaara tersentak dan mendesah keras. Ia kaget, kenapa ia bisa mengeluarkan suara seperti itu? Tapi ia tidak peduli, tubuhnya gemetar dan pikirannya terasa pecah. Rasanya seperti melayang.

Naruto kaget saat Gaara mendekat dan memeluk dirinya, ia juga bisa merasakan cock Gaara semakin meng-ereksi di tangannya. Dengan bermodalkan insting, karena ia tidak pernah menyangka akan melakukan hal seperti ini bersama laki-laki, Naruto mempercepat pace tangannya. Meremas, mengendur, meremas, mengendur. Setiap gerekan tangannya membuat Gaara mendesah makin kencang hampir seperti jeritan.

Naruto setengah bersyukur Gaara ada di pelukannya dan sedang menghadap arah lain sehingga ia tidak tahu bagaimana wajahnya. Namun, suara-suara yang dikeluarkan Gaara sudah cukup membuat celana yang digunakan Naruto mulai terasa ketat.

"Na..Naruto, perutku…rasanya aneh," kata Gaara dengan napas berat.

"Oh, sebentar lagi….yah, kau akan ejakulasi," kata Naruto, dirinya sedang sibuk dengan cocknya sendiri yang semakin….meng-ereksi. Sial.

Naruto mempercepat gerakan tangannya, membuat tubuh Gaara gemetar hebat dan napasnya semakin tersenggal-senggal.

Akhirnya, Gaara meneriakkan nama Naruto sebelum akhirnya ia melepaskan cairan semennya ke tangan Naruto. Ia melepaskan pelukannya dan menjatuhkan diri ke tempat tidur dengan badan penuh peluh dan cairan putihnya sendiri.

Naruto memandang Gaara dengan wajah merah dan kemudian menatap tangannya yang basah oleh cairan milik Gaara. Penasaran sedikit, ia menjilatnya, agak asing dengan rasa yang asin tapi kemudian segera melap tangannya ke seprei tempat tidur.

"Waks!" Naruto menjerit ketika sebuah tangan menyentuh selangkangannya, dimana cocknya mulai menegang. Ia menoleh dan menemukan Gaara yang sedang menatap buntalan di celananya.

"Naruto, kau juga…," Gaara tidak bisa menyelsaikan kata-katanya.

"Yah…ha…ha…ha…," Naruto cuma bisa tertawa, tidak tahu harus bagaimana menjelaskannya. Ia berhenti tertawa saat Gaara mendekat padanya dan duduk di pangkuannya.

"Maukah kau menjelaskannya lebih lanjut?" tanya Gaara, sedikit malu-malu tapi dengan wajah yakin. Naruto menelan ludahnya dan mengangguk perlahan.

Kemudian, ia mendorong Gaara sampai ia merebah di tempat tidur.

* * *

Itulah chapter ini, maaf kan saya sudah bikin fic begini

Tolong review


End file.
